The present disclosure relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for solid state sensors for welding cable measurements.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly prevalent in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding applications. In both cases, such welding applications rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure that the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to enable a welding wire to reach a welding torch. The wire is continuously fed during welding to provide filler metal. A welding power source ensures that arc heating is available to melt the filler metal and the underlying base metal.
In certain applications, power cables supply power from the welding power source to a welding torch performing a welding application. For example, the welding power source may provide a welding voltage and current that may be utilized between the welding torch and a workpiece to perform the welding application. However, the arrangement and characteristics of power cables within the welding system may cause various distortions within the weld cable system that influence the welding process voltage and current. It may be beneficial to provide for systems and methods that efficiently and accurately compensate for distortions within the weld cable system and that provide for improved welding cable measurement systems.